


Cinder-Han

by starwenn



Series: Star Wars Fairy Tales [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternative Universe - Fairy Tale, Chewbacca is a Dog, F/M, Fairy Godmother Obi-Wan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwenn/pseuds/starwenn
Summary: Han Solo is an indentured servant to vile troll Jabba the Hutt. He's hoping to earn enough money to buy his freedom...but when he learns there may be another way when, with the help of a magical knight and an old friend, he may be able to attend the Princess Leia's birthday ball and win the woman of his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a man named Harron Solo who lived in a grand estate on the edge of the the Kingdom of Corellia. Well, sort of. Actually, he only worked there. It had belonged to his family, once...until his father Lord Josiah, a wealthy nobleman, died. He barely remembered his father. He was only two when a plague swept through the Kingdom of Corellia, taking his father with it. 

His mother didn't know what to do. Lady Jania Solo was lost without her husband. Lord Josiah had been in the ground for two days when the ugliest troll she'd ever seen oozed across her door. He was slimy and grotesque and covered in wrinkles, with a fat, cigar-like tail. His name was Jabba the Hutt, and he claimed everything – her home, her furniture and jewels and clothes – belonged to him. 

It turned out her husband had worked for him for years, smuggling illegal drugs and contraband into Corellia and other kingdoms, then gambling away the profits. Three large shipments had been lost in a severe storm, and coupled with a bad run at the tables, His Lordship had been completely bankrupted. He'd been forced to sell the manor house and its contents, his business, and even his family's services to Jabba and his company.

“I won't let you turn me out of my home.” Lady Jania held her shoulders high and pulled her son close to her. “You can have everything else, the jewels and furniture. They mean nothing to me. Just let us stay. I need a place to raise my son. Harron is all I have left.”

“Oh, you two can stay,” the old troll laughed. “As my servants. You'll make an especially pretty maid, my dear.” Harron could vaguely recall hiding behind his horrified mother's skirts when Jabba reached out to pet his hair. “And is that your son? He's a skinny brat. Too much pampering will do that to a boy. My adopted sons will soon toughen that little runt.” 

Jabba claimed he was a merchant. Actually, he was a criminal and a troll, with a fat finger in every illegal pot in the kingdom. His men, including several of his relatives, slept there, often destroying or blanketing with smoke from their cigars anything they didn't outright steal. His adopted sons were no better. Boba in particular tormented him, hating anyone who could be as strong, intelligent, or good-looking as he. 

By the time Harron was in his late 20's, Solo Mansion was falling apart. He was grateful his mother hadn't lived to see it. Jania was never really well after Josiah's death and the loss of her home. One of the first things Jabba had done to pay off Lord Solo's debts was fire almost all of the servants. Jania, who had been raised a noble and had never cooked or cleaned in her life, now found herself doing most of the mending, cleaning, repairing, and cooking, as well as raising a young boy on her own. She sold everything she could to make sure her son was relatively well-fed and educated, and at least could go to the village school with the other boys.

Only Harron and old Maz in town truly mourned when she finally passed on. Shortly after, Jabba withdrew Harron from school. He now had to take over most of the chores she'd done. Jabba and his men never called him “Harron” anymore. He was called “Han,” which meant “cinders, or ashes” in Corellian, for the fireplace was where he spent a great deal of his time now. His “brothers” taunted him, calling him “Cinder Boy” and rubbing ashes from the fireplace in his face. 

Han was determined that he wouldn't end up like his mother, dead from exhaustion and heartbreak. He would find a way to pay off his debt and be free of the old troll for good. As he grew older, he started to take more and more trips to other kingdoms, bringing whatever stolen goods Jabba was delivering at the moment to his equally shady buyers. His only real friends in Corellia were Chewbacca, a faithful, furry mutt, and Falcon, the oldest and most worn horse in Jabba's stable. 

Jabba, for his part, resented Han. Lady Jania's spoiled brat had grown into a ruggedly handsome man, with all the charm, wit, and exceptional looks and intelligence of his parents. More of his customers had started to request the witty, attractive courier...ignoring Jabba's own adopted sons, whom he wanted to take over the “family” business. He made sure he saw as little of Solo as possible. Han slept in a tiny hay loft above the stables and ate his meals there, or in the kitchen with the few other servants.

One day, Han was delivering a load of illegal gunpowder and fireworks Jabba was selling in Coruscant, the largest city in Naboo, the next kingdom over. Chewbacca trotted by his side. He'd stopped to let Falcon drink and munch on some grass when he heard the screams and angry yelling. 

Han crept over to a thicket of blackberries. Peering through them, he saw a group of bandits, surrounding a pretty young girl with dark hair, a handsome youth with hair of spun gold, and an old man in the heavy dark robes of a magician or wizard. They were fighting back a group of leering bandits, but the bandits outnumbered them and kept coming.

The girl shot off three arrows rapid-fire. Han had never seen a girl who could do that before. It made him feel a fire in his belly he'd never felt with other women. “You won't get our gold, you monsters!” she shouted. “You will go on your way and leave us alone!”

“Sure we will, girlie.” The largest bandit reached over, yanking off her white hood. Han's eyes widened, not only at her great beauty...but at the fire in her eyes that clearly said these men would be dead in about five minutes, if she had her way.

“Let my sister go!” The youth lashed out at them with his sword, but two men yanked his arms behind his back. “Don't you dare touch her!”

“Would you look at this one?” The bandit ran his calloused hand over the girl's soft, white cheek. “We could get a fine price for her! Let's hold them all for ransom!”

One of his men reached for her. “I get her first!”

His leader pushed him back. “She's mine. Make do with the old man and that scrawny kid.”

The boy glared at him. “Scrawny?”

The girl gave him a small smirk. “You are very thin, brother dear. I've said you need to start filling out more.”

“Wedge doesn't have any problems with my body,” her brother muttered darkly.

“Children, this is not the time, nor the place for this argument.” The old man started to raise his own sword, but one of the bandits yanked it out of his hand.

“Oooh, would you look at this? Fine Blue Khyber Diamond!” The bandit showed his prize to his master. “We could get some good money for this!”

His leader smirked, grasping the boy's weapon. “Same diamond, but look at the handle! Real sapphires, and such craftsmanship! I may keep this one for myself. It's worthy of a bandit king.”

The girl struggled and scratched and bit and kicked, screaming at the top of her lungs. “No! You put that down! It's been in my father's family for generations! You let us go, you bastard!”

Han fell in love with the girl right then and there. Not only was she beautiful, but she was brave, and quite witty, too. Even in her simple man's tunic and breeches, her hair pulled back into a messy braid, she was the most fiery and brilliant creature he'd ever met. Certainly better than the dim-witted chits Jabba's boys brought around!

The bandit held the sword in front of her brother's throat. “Keep yelling like that, girlie, and we'll take off your pretty brother's head.”

Chewbacca nudged Han. “I can't get involved, boy,” he insisted. “I have to get to Coruscant with this load, or Jabba will have my head.”

The big, shaggy dog growled and remained where he was. Falcon trotted over, nibbling lightly at his arm. He pushed at a saddle bag with his nose. 

“What can I do?” Han shook his head. “Those guys are twice the size of me...” That was when he remembered his load. “You know, maybe they wouldn't notice if just a little gunpowder was missing...”

The bandit was about to force himself on the girl when something exploded right in the middle of the group, spraying colorful light in all directions. The girl took advantage of the distraction to thrust her knee into a sensitive place. The boy elbowed both of his captors, taking his sword back and his older companion's as well. Chewbacca bit another hard in the leg; Falcon kicked one right into a tree. 

Han was the greatest archer in all of Corellia. He could shoot down an apple from twenty leagues away, or take out four bandits with one arrow. As it turned out, the others weren't bad with their weapons, either. The boy was awkward but quick with his sword. The girl was an equal archer, shooting down apples from the tallest treetops to hit bandits on the head and knock them out. The old man felled bandits right and left.

Han tossed more fireworks into the fray. “Let's get out of here, before the smoke clears!” They barely had enough time to rush off into the forest before the bandits realized what was happening.

They raced through the woods and down the main road to Coruscant. Han usually avoided the main roads, given that his cargo was less-than-legal, but it was the fastest way to get out of the forest. He groaned as they heard horse hooves behind them. 

“Those bastards are still after us!” He grabbed another firecracker, letting it spit and crackle behind them. “Here.” He tossed ones to the boy and the girl. The boy looked a little nervous, but still threw it. The girl threw it without any hesitancy whatsoever.

The firecrackers frightened the bandits' horses. Han looked over his shoulder just in time to see the old man wave his hand. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn a blue light writhed around the spent fireworks. When the light faded, snakes as long as his arm writhed in the middle of the road. They hissed at the horses, chasing them off the road. 

Han shuddered. He knew how the horses felt. If there was one thing he hated, it was snakes. They were pretty much the only thing he was afraid of.

They finally pulled over on the side of the road, near the Alder River. “We thank you, sir,” the old man said simply. “My niece and nephew and I are on our way back to Coruscant. We're...meeting friends there.”

Han gave them his lazy grin, his eyes sliding towards the girl. “Well, I happen to be going to Coruscant myself. Maybe I could escort 'ya. Make sure no one else tries anything.”

The girl rolled her dark eyes. “Thank you very much, sir, but we can take care of ourselves.”

“Oh yeah,” Han sneered. “You took care of yourselves so well, those guys were about to jump on you and take off your brother's head.”

“Oh, come on, sis.” Her brother shrugged. “What harm could it do?”

“I agree. I believe we could use the extra protection.” The older man nodded. “My name is Ben Kenobi. I work for the King and Queen in Coruscant. This is Luke and Leia, scholars who are studying in the city. What's your name, sir?”

“Han.” He turned Falcon around. “I'm Han Solo.” He patted the pile of fur by his side. “This is Chewbacca, my right-hand dog. I don't do anything without him.” Falcon nudged him. “Oh, and Falcon. He's the fastest horse in the entire kingdom.”

“But he's so old.” Luke frowned. “Surely he can't be that fast!”

“He's the horse that made the Kessel Road Run in less than twelve minutes.” He charged past the boy. “Bet your little pony can't catch up with us!”

“Of course we can!” Luke nudged his pony. “Come on, Sun Rider! We can beat some old nag!”

Leia charged after them. “Swift Wing is faster than either of your silly horses!”

Obi-Wan shook his head as the three went charging down the road. One minute, one would be ahead, then the other, then the third. Obi-Wan finally used his magic to make Chewbacca appear in his arms. The dog was large and heavy. It wasn't the most comfortable ride, but he seemed to enjoy it. 

Leia arrived at the market place just a split second ahead of Han, Luke very close behind them. She laughed when she arrived. “Ah ha! I won!”

“Just barely.” Han gave her his big grin. “You know, you're kind of cute, for a scholar. I thought scholars were dull little schoolgirls hiding behind their books.”

She smirked. “And I thought all servants were silent and obedient.”

“Nahh. I'm my own man.” He leaned against her. “You know, I'd love to go out with you sometime. If you're not too busy with your books.”

She shook her head. “I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm afraid I have too much to do.”

Han rubbed her hands. “Maybe we could just share some roasted chestnuts from the nut vendor at the market?”

Leia couldn't help herself. Her brown eyes were locked into his. They were really lovely, his eyes, all hazel and sparkling. “My hands are dirty.” 

“My hands are dirty, too.” He gently stroked her knuckle with his thumb. “What are you afraid of?”

The girl made afraid. “I'm not afraid! It's just...I like nice men.”

He raised her chin. “I'm a nice man.”

“No, you're not. You...” Their lips were about to meet when they were interrupted by a very romantic sigh. 

Leia and Han looked over their shoulders as one...to see Luke, his cheek on his chin. He practically had hearts in his eyes. “Don't mind me, you two.” He waved his hand. “Well, go on! This is better than Mother's favorite romance novels.”

“I think we'd best move along.” Ben set Chewbacca on the ground, then reached into his pocket. He dropped a small bag into Han's hand. “Here, my boy. We're very grateful for your help, especially me. These two and their parents are all the family I have left in the world.”

Han looked at the bag in his hand...then shook his head. “Nahh. I don't need it. Buy some new robes, old man. Yours are so worn, I can nearly see through them.”

Leia chuckled. “We have been after him about replacing them.”

“Still,” Ben began, “there has to be something I could do for you...”

“I'm fine, old man. Get these kids back to school, before they land in detention for being out after curfew.” He pushed the bag back in the older fellow's hand. 

Luke shook his hand. “Thank you so much! I hope we'll get to race again sometime.”

“Sure, kid.” Han turned to Leia. “Well, I guess this is it, Sweetheart.”

Leia tried not to show how fast her heart was beating. “I guess it is.”

Han finally decided to take a leaf from her and try to play it as cool as she was. “Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, princess.” 

“Sis,” Luke complained as Han rode across the square, Chewbacca following, “why do you have to drive every man who likes you away? I think Han was crazy about you. Did you see his eyes?”

“He's a cocky idiot.” Leia made a face. “Not to mention a bold idiot. He's lucky there's no guards around. If they saw him trying to kiss the Princess of Naboo...”

“I think we'll discuss this further at Theed Palace.” Ben nodded at the enormous, sprawling building in the distance. “You two go on ahead. I want to talk to an old friend.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Maz Kantana was one of Han's favorite people in Naboo, and one of his only real friends. She ran the local watering hole, the Takodana Pub. He was hoping she'd know what to do now. He strolled in, making his way past all the usual barflies and strange creatures who frequented her place. 

“Han!” Maz was a tiny old woman, puckered and reddish, with eyes that blinked under thick glasses. Most people wouldn't give her a second glance. “And Chewie.” The dog barked and ran to her, nearly knocking her down in his enthusiasm. “Ok, ok. I'll give you a treat.”

“Hey, Han.” Lando Calarissian, one of Han's other few friends, sat behind the bar. “You still running errands for Jabba? Thought you finally paid him off.” Unlike Han, Lando was a free man. He didn't hold truck with Jabba or his companies, preferring to remain independent. It looked like he'd had some good luck at the tables lately. His blue suit and cape were the latest fashion, his coffee-colored skin was soft and clean, and his glossy black curls nearly glowed. 

“I should have just about enough with this shipment...” Han reached into the saddlebags...and realized they were empty. He tried to give Maz one of his grins, but it looked stiff. “Or, I had enough.”

Maz looked up from rubbing Chewie's stomach. “How did you lose that shipment? You know Jabba isn't going to forgive you for that. He'll take that money out of your hide.”

“Yeah, I know.” He shrugged. “Helped some family on the road. Thought they had money. They...didn't. They were just some poor old guy and his kids.”

Lando raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you start rescuing poor people on the road?”

Han shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “What could I do? They were being attacked by bandits. I didn't want the bandits trying anything on Chewie or Falcon or me, either. The bandits probably stole the explosives when I wasn't lookin'.”

“Sure.” Maz waggled her finger in his face. “One of these days, Harron Solo, you're going to admit you inherited your mother's heart along with her beauty and brains.”

“Don't call me that. That's not who I am anymore.” Han settled at his usual table. Chewbacca jumped up on the bench next to him. “I'll have Corellian ale, Maz.”

“I'll give it to you when you pay me.” Chewbacca barked, giving her his largest puppy-dog eyes. The old woman finally sighed, shaking her head. “Oh, fine. Ale for you, water for Chewie. But just this once. I'm not running a charity ward here.”

Lando chuckled. “Good boy, Chewie. Those big eyes could melt Alderannian mountain stone.” He stood, straightening his cuffs. “Too bad your owner isn't that handsome.”

“Who says?” Han smirked. “I almost kissed a scholar on the way here. She was so beautiful. Like something from one of those paintings of naked Greek goddesses Jabba keeps around the house. Tough, too. She almost took down all the bandits herself. Eyes of a doe and the balls of a knight in shining armor.”

Maz chuckled as she brought Chewie and Han their drinks. Chewie slurped his under the table, while Han sipped his. “It sounds like you're in love with her.”

“Me?” Han chuckled. “Well...maybe. But she looks like a classy girl. That man's tunic of hers weren't cheap. I've sold that kind of brocade before on the black market. It costs at least 200 credits.” He shook his head. “What would a classy rich kid be doing with someone like me?”

Lando chuckled. “Who would have thought you falling for the classy type?”

“It's not like I'll ever see her again.” Han swished his ale around with a wooden stick “I didn't get her address or anything. Too bad. She was really something else.” 

“Sounds like it, from the way you're fawning over her.” Lando tugged at his cuffs. “Sorry I can't hang around here, but I have an appointment with my tailor. I simply must dash. I need to do the last fitting for my new suit and cape for the ball.”

Han raised an eyebrow as he gulped his drink. “The ball?”

His friend raised a well-shaped eyebrow. “You didn't know? I thought everyone knew about the ball.”

“I've been out of the country, doing deliveries.” Han looked up from his drink as Maz came over with a poster. “What's this about a ball?”

“Prince Luke and Princess Leia's birthday ball.” Maz spread the poster out on Han's table. “King Anakin and Queen Padme are celebrating the twins' twentieth birthdays with the largest ball in the history of Naboo.” A crooked, scarlet finger smoothed the wrinkles under the words. “The royal parents are hoping to find their daughter a husband. Prince Luke is already engaged to Duke Wedge Antilles of Corellia, but Princess Leia has turned down every suitor for miles. The king and queen have invited every available man in the kingdom in the hope that she'll find one who will win her heart.”

Han was only half-paying attention to the poster...until he came to the artwork on the bottom, depicting the royal family. “That...that's her.” He nearly choked on his ale. “Those are the kids I met on the road!” It was a perfect likeness...only here, the boy wore a fine golden suit and a crown, and the girl was resplendent in delicate peach-colored silks and satin. It brought out the creamy smoothness of her cheeks, he decided. 

Lando burst into laughter. “You rescued royalty? You?”

“I didn't know! They didn't tell me! They said the kids were scholars and the old man was their chaperon!” Han shook his head. “I knew I should have taken the money.”

Maz's eyes sparkled. “Maybe you could ask her for it at the ball.”

“Me?” He leaned back against the bench. “Me, at a ball?” He shrugged. “Well...maybe. I'm not really much for parties. Jabba's usually involve a lot of grabbing female rears and dirty deals in his back room. But a ball...”

Maz put a hand on his. “Why don't you go, Han? You want to go. I can see it in your eyes. It might be good for you.” She nodded at the poster. “And perhaps, good for her. I suspect what Princess Leia is looking for is a man who can challenge her. She's not the dainty, frilly type of royalty. She needs a lover who is as strong as she is.”

“What she needs is a good kick in the pants.” Even as Han said it, his eyes never left the poster. “She'd probably throw me out.” He shrugged. “I might be able to sneak past Jabba, but I still don't have anything to wear.” He tugged at his tattered off-white peasant shirt and black vest. “These are the only clothes I have. Jabba took the rest for his boys when Ma died.” 

“I can help there.” Maz went in the back room. “When your father first went into debt, he sold almost his entire wardrobe to me. I told him not to, but he insisted. Said he had to pay off his debt somehow.” She brought a long form covered in a cloth bag. “I still have most of his clothes. This is a bit out of fashion, but it may work for you.”

The old woman pulled off the bag and let Han look it over. It had been a fine suit, once upon a time. The navy jacket and soft white silk shirt gleamed in the low light. He recognized the tight-fitting, yellow-striped trousers of the Corellian Army. “Did you know your father was in the Corellian Army, before he met your mother?” Maz ran her finger down the leg of the trousers. “He was wounded in the leg on one mission. Wasn't enough to keep him from walking, but it was enough to discharge him.”

“Yeah.” Han looked over the suit. It had quite a few worn patches. “I ain't a shabby seamstress. Ma taught me how to fix a few things. I could probably patch this up a little. Might work.” 

Lando looked over it. “You'll need to fix the elbows on the jacket, and it looks like mice may have chewed a hole in the back of the trousers. The collar's too high. The style's a lot lower nowadays. You might be able to replace it.”

“You don't have much time.” Maz shoved the suit in his arms. “The ball is in three days.”

Lando grinned. “Maybe if you can get away from Jabba and those jerks he calls sons, we could go in together.” He straightened his own collar. “That princess won't know what hit her. We'll be the two best-looking men there.”

Han raised his chin. “Let Jabba try to stop me from going.” 

“Good.” Lando tipped his dark blue hat over his perfectly arranged curls. “I'll see you there, buddy.” Han watched him leave, taking another gulp from his ale as he did.

Maz waved her hand, her eyes suddenly worried. Han's eyes snapped up at the entrance as one of Jabba's boys, Greedo, strolled in. He was an ugly sucker, with a long nose, scaly skin, and spiky green hair that made him look more like a lizard than a human. He held a mechanical crossbow right at Han's chest. 

“Where have you been, Solo?” Greedo's thin lips twisted into a sneer. “You should have delivered that shipment and been home hours ago.”

Han immediately stuffed the suit behind him. “Yeah, well, there were a few problems on the road. I had to, er, dump the shipment.” He started to stroke his dog's fur. “I'll get him that money. I have to talk to a few people. Tell Jabba...”

“Jabba's tired of your excuses.” Greedo trained his mechanical crossbow on his chest. “If he's feeling in an especially good mood, he may just sell that lame horse and mutt of yours to the glue factory.”

Chewbacca growled. Han's fingers tensed in his beloved dog's fur. “Over my dead body.”

Greedo might have smirked. It was hard to tell, with his thin lips. “That's the idea. I always thought you were a liability. Jabba can get other servants. I've been waiting for this for a long time.”

“Yeah, I'll bet you have.” No one quite knew what happened after that. It was too dark in the back to see who shot whom under the table. While most patrons swore Han did it first, there were a few who said Greedo shot Han first and missed. 

Regardless, Han Solo emerged from behind the table as Greedo's head fell forward, an arrow lodged in his chest. Chewbacca followed, growling at anyone who so much as looked the wrong way at his master. Han swept the suit into the crook of his arm. “Sorry about the mess, Maz.” He tossed a coin into the old woman's hand before sauntering out.

Minutes after Han and Chewbacca took off on Falcon, another, smaller figure, this one clad in a heavy brown cloak, ducked into the bar. He sat at the counter, putting out a coin to the bartender. “I need to talk to Maz Kantana. It's a matter of some urgency.”

“Old Obi-Wan.” Maz quickly replaced the bartender. “What'll it be? Stewjohn Mulled Wine?”

“Just like we used to have at home.” Obi-Wan gave her a wink. “No one makes it quite like you, Maz.”

“Spare me the flattery.” She pushed the drink at him. “I heard what happened on the road. Solo is perfect for Leia. They have the same mind, the same spirit.” The old woman grinned, showing her near lack of teeth. “The same sarcastic mouths. They're perfect.”

Obi-Wan nodded, sipping his drink. “I did notice that on the young man who rescued us. He reminds me of Lord Josiah Solo, one of the most dashing noblemen ever in the court.” The old man puckered his lips at the bittersweet drink. “Until he fell out of favor with the king after gambling away a lot of Naboo's treasury.”

“That's Josiah's boy, Harron.” Maz took the money he handed her. “He's got his father's charm and quick wit, but thank heavens, he also got his mother's kind heart and good head.”

Obi-Wan quirked a silver eyebrow. “He said his name was Han.”

“Jabba's boys call him that. Meant to be an insult, but I think he wears it as a badge of pride.” She frowned. “Jabba will never let him get out of that contract. Han's too good at his job. This may be his best chance.”

“Leia's, too.” Obi-Wan pushed the drink aside. “I'm worried Anakin may try to force some prince or nobleman's son she doesn't want on her, just to make a political alliance. He got lucky with Luke and the Duke of Corellia. Leia will resist any attempt to treat her like a prize.” 

Maz nodded. “You might want to go to Jabba's tomorrow night and check on Han. I don't think that old troll going to let him go that easily, whether he has his father's suit or not.”

“I think I'll do that.” He handed her a coin. “For the drink.”

Maz handed it back. “Keep it. You bring Han...Harron...to your Leia and make them both happy. Jania Solo was my friend. It killed me to see her reduced to selling her hair and slaving away for that slug of a troll. I don't want her son to share the same fate.”

“He won't.” Obi-Wan raised his hood. “I need to get going. I have to get ready for the ball myself.”

“Have a good time.” Maz waved at him. “Give my love to the King and Queen and Lady Tano.”

“I will.” The moment the old man stepped outside and into the alley, he vanished in a small burst of blue light. Maz just smiled and returned to wiping down the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han arrives at the ball, where he encounters the Princess, charms her parents...and has a run-in with his boss.

“How could you do this?” Princess Leia of Naboo stood toe-to-toe with her father, King Anakin. At least, as well as she could, given she was a foot shorter than him. She finally grabbed a chair and stood on it, allowing her to glare at him right in his amused blue eyes. “How could you try to marry me off to someone I don't know? On my own birthday?”

Anakin was not fazed by his daughter's anger. “It's your own fault, Leia. You're the one who refuses every suitor who comes your way.”

“Maybe it's because they only care about my titles and dowry.” Leia gritted her teeth. “When I marry, I want it to be someone who appreciates me for who I am. I want a real man, not those mealy-mouthed milksops you and Mother keep throwing at me.”

Anakin chuckled. “There were some nice boys too, Leia. What about the Prince of Jakku?”

Leia wrinkled her nose. “He couldn't even shoot an arrow straight without being afraid he'd hurt himself. He was such a wimp! When I showed him how to clean your day's kill, he fainted the moment I pricked the rabbit skin.”

“Or Prince Isolder of Hapes?” Queen Padme sighed. “He was rather handsome, in a barbaric way, and the Hapan Islands are a fairly strong military power.”

“Oh please.” Leia rolled her eyes. “Isolder had an ego the size of Mount Aldra. He thought a woman's place was in his tent, cooking his meals and obeying his commands. I want to be my own woman, an equal partner like you and Father.”

“We're equal partners because I married into the family, not the other way around.” Anakin chuckled. “I was just a knight and the son of a minor noblewoman when we wed.” He leaned over and kissed his wife. “But I never regretted it for an instant.”

She kissed him back. “Nor have I. I knew you were the man for me the moment you sliced through those scorpions that nearly killed me.”

Her husband smirked. “I knew you were the woman for me when I saw you put an arrow through six Separtist soldiers in a row without breaking a sweat.”

“See? Mother got be a real warrior.” Their daughter made a face. “When am I going to get to do something besides practice archery with Ahsoka? I'm almost as good an archer as she is. Maybe better.”

“We only did that because the Separatists invaded Naboo.” Anakin helped the girl off the chair. “I don't want you to go through what we did. You are the Crown Princess. You can't put off marriage forever. If you don't find a man at this ball, we're going to have to start discussing political alliances.”

“No!” Leia pulled back. “I won't marry just so you can have extra guards on the borders.”

“Then take a serious look at the men at this ball.” Anakin lead his daughter to the seamstress' room. “I've invited every unmarried man in the entire kingdom, and from several neighboring kingdoms. Surely you'll find someone among them you could fall in love with.”

“I still think this is a dirty trick.” Leia sighed and stood on tip-toe to kiss her father on the cheek. “I'll look, but I won't make any promises.”

“Just look. That's all I ask.” Anakin smiled as the tiny woman in the white and blue striped scarf and red and brown brocade wrap came along. “Hello there, Snips. Come to take my daughter to her fitting?”

Leia made a face. “I'd rather be working on archery.”

Ahsoka put her arm around the girl. “Here's an idea. How about we get fitted for these get-ups Skyguy wants us to wear first, then I promise you we'll do an extra-long archery session right after lunch?”

“Well...” Leia sighed. “All right.” She followed the somewhat older woman down the hall. “Ahsoka, I didn't tell Mother and Father because I didn't want them to worry, but when we were on our way here, we were attacked by bandits.” She put up a finger before Ahsoka could ask her what happened and how they got away. “A man helped us. A tall, very handsome, very mouthy man. He said his name is Han Solo. Does that ring any bells?”

Ahsoka nodded. “There used to be a Lord Josiah Solo in our court, but he, er, had a few problems with gambling and got kicked out. He was pretty cute, too. Maybe they're related?”

Leia shook her head. “I think he was a servant of some kind. His clothes were ragged, and his hands were calloused, like they'd seen a lot of hard labor.”

“We never did find out what happened to Josiah Solo. I'd heard he'd fallen in with a pretty bad crowd, even after he married a nobleman's daughter.” Ahsoka opened the door for her. “Maybe we could send out some guards, find out what happened to him.”

The princess sighed. “That's all right. I'll probably never see him again.” But in truth, her heart wished she could. There was something about him...something in his eyes, or that easy smile. He made her heart race, even as he angered her. No man had ever come close to doing that. 

Maybe he'll come to the ball, she thought as she followed Ahsoka into the fitting room. Maybe I'll have another chance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“This could be my only chance.” Han climbed off Falcon the moment he arrived, the suit in one of the saddlebags. “I'll never get to see the Princess again after this. She'll marry some prince that she deserves, and I'll...” He sighed, leading Falcon towards the stables. “Look at me. What kind of a chance does a guy like me have with a genuine princess? I'm a servant, living in a shabby stable with an old horse and a dog with more fur than a whole zoo.”

That was when Chewbacca started barking, his voice laced with danger. Han stopped. He could hear voices in the stable. “Yeah, Chewie,” he said softly, putting one hand on his bow. “I won't let them take me by surprise.”

Jabba and his sons waited for him at the entrance to the stables. The oily, grossly obese, slug-like troll had a smile on his flabby face...but his eyes weren't as merry. Every bounty hunter and gangster in the room had their bows raised at him. “Han, my boy,” he purred, “you disappoint me. You're supposed to be my best courier. And did you really need to do in Greedo like that? They're still talking about who shot first at that old witch's pub in Coruscant.”

“Even I get attacked sometimes, Jabba. You know what the bandits on the road are like. Half of them work for you.” He waggled a finger in Jabba's face. “And you sent Greedo to kill me.”

“I sent him to negotiate with you.” He put a slimy hand around Han's shoulder. “Han, Han, Han, where would I be if I let every courier in my company get away with non-payment? Especially with you being so close to buying out your contract.” The giant troll wiped away a non-existent tear with a thick finger. “And I did promise your mother I'd look after you, god rest her soul.”

Han's smile didn't quite make his ears. “Look, how about we settle this at the ball in a couple of nights? I met an old man on the road. I need to collect payment from him for...a service I rendered him.”

Now the laughter went around the stables. “You?” Boba Fett said, a sneer in his voice. “You, a servant, go to a royal ball?”

“Why not?” Han smirked right back. “I saw the posters in town. They said 'every eligible man.'”

“So they did.” Jabba's grin was sly. “You may go with us, if you finish all your chores, and if you find something suitable to wear.”

“You won't regret this, Jabba.” Han gave him his own lazy grin as he walked around him, stepping on his tail. “You're a wonderful human being.”

Jabba nodded at Boba Fett, who pushed Han towards the house. “For that crack, Solo, you get to make dinner tonight and breakfast and lunch tomorrow. And you know I don't like my food too well-done. You'll also be confined to the area for the next few days. You'll need to tend to your brothers' clothing and to the animals. I want my boys to look their best for the ball.”

Han spent the next three days at Jabba and his boys' beck and call. He polished armor and repaired clothing. He dusted the entire house, then dusted it again when Jabba insisted that he missed spots upstairs. He bathed, brushed, and fed Chewbacca, Falcon, and all of the horses in the stable. He mopped the floor in the kitchen when a couple of Jabba's boys tracked mud all over. He dumped out the ashes from the fireplace, leaving him dirtier than ever.

What Jabba didn't know was he worked long into the night, repairing his father's suit. Every night, Chewbacca would find his master nodding off over the jacket or the trousers, the needle slipping out of his tired fingers. The faithful hound would tug the rough burlap cloth Han used as a blanket over him, then fall asleep himself at his feet.

The day of the Prince and Princess' birthday ball dawned cold and clear. Han was grateful Jabba and the others were too busy with their own preparations to pay him much mind. He got through his chores in half the time, then rushed over to the stable. 

“It's done, Chewie.” He bit at the thread and tied it off. “I just have to polish my boots, and I'll be done.” He tried on the jacket, turning around for Chewbacca and the horses. “What do you think?” There were neighs and barks of approval around the stable. “Yeah, I think so, too. I did a pretty damn good job for a guy who passed out over his work once.” He chuckled when Chewie gave him an accusing bark. “Ok, twice.” He pulled off his old leather vest. “Ok, boy, you're going to have to help me out here. It's time to make myself beautiful for that princess.”

Inside the main parlor room, Jabba was pleased with his sons. Each and every one of them wore the finest clothes and armor ill-gotten money could buy. Expensive brocades and soft silks sparkled in the oncoming twilight. “This is it, boys. One of you must catch the eye of the Princess Leia. Prince Luke is already promised to some Corellian noble. Once you've wed her, her dowry will go into our coffers. I'll be able to expand my empire. Perhaps, one of you may even become king someday.”

He stopped before Boba Fett. Fett, he decided, was his best bet to win the princess' heart. He could be charming when he wished. His wit was as quick and his arrow shot as deadly as the princess' was said to be. He was not unattractive; indeed, many women sought his favors. His armor was polished, bright, and newly re-painted. The green and red glowed like nebula among the stars. “You especially won't fail me. We need this money if we're going to push our businesses into the outer reaches of the Naboo Empire. I must gain favor in the court.”

Boba Fett merely nodded. “As you wish, Jabba.” 

Jabba was about to direct his men to their carriage when he heard an all-too familiar voice rushing towards them from the stables. “Jabba, wait!”

The fat troll's piggy eyes narrowed. Had he not known better, he would have believed that the ghost of Lord Josiah Solo himself had strutted over from the other side. Han looked very much like his father, right down to the well-tailored navy silk jacket that had been so fashionable 30 years before. Josiah Solo had worn that jacket the day he'd gone to Jabba himself, insisting that he'd merely had a bad run at the tables and would be able to pay what he owed soon. As it turned out, he owed millions of credits. He ended up selling everything he had to the enormous troll, including the lives of himself and his wife and son. 

“Well, what do you think?” Han tugged at the collar of the soft white blouse, with its flowing sleeves and pearly buttons. “I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's at least worthy of being viewed by possible business contacts.” 

Jabba only circled him, his yellow eyes roaming over his form. “Solo,” he finally started, “where did you get this?”

Han wasn't going to let Jabba intimidate him. “From an old friend.”

“First of all,” Jabba smirked, “the collar is terrible. You never were very good with collars.” He nodded at Boba Fett, who reached over and tore at the collar until it came off. 

“And what about these buttons?” Bossk, a lizard-like creature, pulled one claw down Han's chest. His sharp nails popped the buttons clean off and left a deep cut where the shirt had been fastened. “Not sewed on very tightly, are they?”

“Now, wait a minute!” Han grabbed Bossk's finger. “I worked hard on this outfit. I ain't gonna let you jerks take it apart!”

Jabba himself yanked the right sleeve of Han's jacket, tearing it half-way down his arm. “Oh dear. This fabric is so very old and fragile. It's much too old to wear to a ball. I'm afraid you'll disgrace us, Solo.”

Han glared at him. “No more than you disgrace yourselves by showin' up.” He lunged for Fett when he reached for his other sleeve, but Fett shoved his arms hard behind his back. “Don't you guys have better things to do than criticize my fashion sense?”

“Just for that, my boy, I think I will let my dear sons destroy your nice suit.” Jabba ran his tail down it, creating a thick stream of slime on the side of Han's trousers that left a long, dark stain. “Rip him and his clothes to shreds. Remind him of his place in this household.”

“Damn it, Jabba...” One of his largest men punched Han in the gut before he could finish talking. He gasped, doubling over. He tried to fight back, but Fett held him back, letting fists, some covered in metal, rain down on him. He struggled and kicked, but there were too many for even him to fight.

When they finished beating him black and blue and tearing his jacket and shirt to bits, Fett and Bossk dropped him like a sack of potatoes in the fireplace. They rubbed ashes and soot into his battered face, hair, and chest, leaving him screaming when the dirt touched his wound. “Did you really think,” Jabba hooted, “that a mere courier like you could be worthy of a princess?”

“Jabba,” Han hissed, “you said I could go if I found something to wear, and if I finished all my chores. I'm finished my chores. I finished this afternoon.”

“No, you're not.” The troll nodded at the skinny mechanical man, IG-88, who pushed Han up from the ashes. “I just got a shipment of hay for the horses in the stables from the Kingdom of Alderaan. I want you to separate the good hay from the spoiled hay.” Jabba laughed right in his face. “It should keep you too busy to get ideas above your station.”

Han smirked. “Maybe you should stop getting ideas above yours. You're all just a bunch of gangsters. Princess Leia will never go for any of you. She's got too much spunk for that, and too many brains. She'll see right through you.”

Jabba nodded. Boba Fett slapped Han hard across his face, his metal-gloved hand leaving a red mark. “What do you know about princesses?” The nasty old troll laughed at him.”You've never met a princess a day in your life, and you never will. You'll never be anything more than a glorified errand boy.”

“I told you, I'll get the money.” Han grit his teeth and rubbed his cheek. “I'm going to pay you off. I just have to talk to that old man.”

“Talk to me when you have the money in your pocket, my boy.” Boba and another one of his so-called “sons” grabbed his arms. “Take him to the stables, where he belongs.”

No one noticed the familiar figure of an old man as they shoved Han across the yards and into the stables. He kept himself hidden in the shadows, his powers clouding minds enough to convince anyone who looked his way that he was nothing more than an owl or an errant night breeze. The moment they passed, he followed them, staying close to the darkness.

Han couldn't help his dismay when they entered the stable. The pile of hay was nearly the same size as Chewbacca. “Jabba,” he protested, “it'll take me all night to sort this! Why don't you get one of the pages to do it or something?”

“They're off for the night.” Jabba hustled his men to the door. “Have a pleasant evening, Solo. If you separate all that, I might even consider letting you make another delivery tomorrow, if I'm feeling generous.”

“How wonderful of you,” Han muttered. Jabba and his boys were out the door before they could hear him.

He looked around, kicking at the pile of hay. “Great.” He started picking the good hay out, but that didn't last long. For every two good pieces he found, six more would fall over his hands or cover his pile, and he'd have to start over again. “This is ridiculous.” 

He looked down as a soft nose nudged his back, and two paws lifted onto his leg. “I'm sorry, Chewie, Falcon.” He rubbed his horse's nose and gave his dog a scratch between the ears. “I guess we're not going to the ball after all.”

Falcon shook his head and let out a whinny, nodding at a figure seen out the window. Han looked up as a soft blue breeze seemed to unlock every door in the stable. The remaining horses who weren't being used by Jabba and his men all trotted out, including poor old Falcon. The animals in the stable were all very fond of Han. He was the only one in the household who took care of them, who washed them and cleaned them and treated them like something better than prizes or pack animals. 

Han's eyes widened as each horse in the stable bent over the pile and began to pick out the hay. Even Chewbacca helped as best he could, though dogs weren't nearly so fond of hay as horses. He often found himself spitting it out. Han was his dearest friend. He hated to see him so unhappy and treated so badly. 

Han looked up as voices were heard from the stables. He rushed outside, just in time to see Jabba's boys surround a figure in a dark cloak. “All I wanted,” said the familiar, gentle voice, “was some alms. I'm quite an old man, you see...”

Fett reached for a small pouch on his belt. “That'll pay for our drinks tonight. Thanks, old man.”

“Hey!” Han ran out of the stable, grabbing the bag back. “Pick on someone your own size.”

“Like you, Solo?” He squared off with Fett, neither man giving an inch. Fett finally got a cheap shot in his back, sending him sprawling. He pulled all but one coin out of the bag, dropping the bag on Han's back. “Here. You wanted this so bad? You can have it. You're not going anywhere.” Fett finally followed after the others, snickering. 

The old man helped Han to his feet. “Here.” He handed him his bag. “I wish I could have saved all of it. I don't have any money, but as soon as I can talk to a fellow I met on the road, I'll pay you back...”

A warm chuckle emerged from the hood. “I suppose you're now regretting not having taken that money.” He pulled off the hood...revealing the same old man he'd met on the road. “I did say I'd find a way to help you.”

“How can you help me, old man?” He made a face at the one coin. “Unless you have another purse in that robe of yours that my brothers didn't steal.”

“I'm afraid that was all the money I had on me...but I can aid you in other ways.” The old man pulled up his sleeves. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a Jedi magician and an adviser to King Anakin. I saw you with Leia today. You were quite taken with her, and she with you.”

“Me?” Han pointed to himself. “She hated my guts! I flirted with her, I raced with her, and all she did was argue!”

“Arguing is Leia's way of flirting. She's much like her father in that way.” He pulled an old empty hay cart out to the courtyard. “You wouldn't happen to have six white mice around, would you?”

“I know we have some mice in a trap in the house.” Han raised an eyebrow, but went to retrieve the mice. Indeed, there were six soft little rodents crawling around the trap the head housemaid set earlier that day. “What the heck do you need mice for?”

He set the trap in front of the cart. “Bring your friends the dog and the old horse, and if you can find them, two lizards.”

Han lead Falcon and Chewbacca into the yard. It took him longer to dig up the lizards. He finally discovered them hiding behind a pumpkin in the garden. “What the hell are you doing, starting a zoo?”

Obi-Wan patted the old horse. “How would you like to drive tonight, instead of pulling or letting someone ride on your back?” Chewbacca gave him an inquisitive howl. “Don't worry, loyal friend, I won't forget you. Your master will need a manservant, and footmen.”

“He who?” Han had no idea what the old guy was up to. “What's going on?”

Obi-Wan grinned at the man in the remains of the shirt and jacket. “Oh, you're just going to the Prince and Princess' birthday ball, that's all.” 

Before Han could protest further, the old magician lifted his hand. A sparkling blue light flowed around the cart and the animals. The cart grew, lengthened, expanded, until it was a huge carriage, trimmed in gilt and bright red paint. Chewbacca became the tallest, hairiest man she'd ever seen; Falcon was old and thin, with a head of silvery hair and very large, prominent white teeth. The two lizards had small eyes and short arms, with a slight greenish cast to their skin. All four men were clad in white uniforms with gold and red braided trim that glittered in the moonlight.

“Damn, old man.” He ran his hand down he side of the carriage. “I ain't never seen anything this fancy outside of an occasional royal parade in town.”

The old magician walked around Han, his sharp blue eyes inspecting every inch of his ruined suit. “No, no, this will never do. I thought Maz said she gave you a suit.”

“She did.” Han held up one of the few remaining pieces of his shirt hanging off his arm. “This is what's left of it after my brothers got to it.”

“I'm afraid you can't go in that.” Obi-Wan pulled back. “Now, let's see. Your height,” he put his hands horizontal “waist size,” he drew a finger down, ignoring Han's attempts to puff himself up, “chest size.” He sighed. “I'm afraid Ahsoka's better at creating clothing than I am, but I could probably whip up something suitable.”

His hand went up again. This time, the blue light swirled around Han. He watched as his ruined shirt and jacket came together, patched and perfect, trimmed with gold braiding and pearl buttons. His skin was tan and scrubbed, the flyaway brown hair slicked back under a glittering golden crown. Sapphire and pearl rings sparkled on his fingers. His black leather boots were polished to such a shine, they resembled black glass. The brown trousers were now perfectly clean and pressed. 

“Not bad, old man.” Han grinned. “Not bad at all.” He looked up at him, no trace of a smirk in his genuinely grateful smile. “Thanks. For everything.”

“You're welcome,” he bowed, “your lordship.” He frowned as Chewbacca opened the door to the carriage, motioning for Han to enter. “One more thing. You must be home by the last stroke of midnight. My Jedi powers are based on the light of day. After midnight, they wither and fade. You'll be left sitting in an old hay cart, surrounded by barn animals, clad in nothing but a tattered shirt and trousers.” 

“I will, old man. I promise.” Han let Chewbacca hustle him in. He leaned out the door and called out “Hey, Obi-Wan, want a ride?” But the old man had vanished, gone in a burst of soft blue light that nearly blended with the rapidly deepening twilight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Princess Leia was certain that Naboo had never seen a more glittering array of guests than the ones attending the birthday ball she shared with her brother that night. She tugged at her red and white gown as Ahsoka lead her to the assemblage. The archery teacher had been her father's ward as a child. She'd briefly had a career in the Naboo Army after she'd grown into adulthood, but had left it after an altercation with another officer and rejoined her guardian's staff. She, as much as her parents, had helped raise her. It was Ahsoka who taught her how to swim, fence, box, shoot, and ride as well as, and in some cases better than, any man. Anakin wanted no one else to be the godmother to his children.

The red and white gown was Ahsoka's creation. Leia's father had wanted her to wear something less...well, daring, but her godmother had convinced him that his daughter was 20, and that was the right time to try something different. She had cast her magic, creating several different looks in front of the mirror...until she came up with the dark red silk gown, with its long, flowing sleeves, elegant bows, and white lace underskirt. A ruby tiara and necklace, long white gloves, and white lace fan completed the ensemble. Leia's hair was swept into two looping braids, threaded with silk ribbon.

Leia was surrounded by young men of all walks of life as soon as she came down the steps. Each and every one of them wanted her to promise them a dance. She was grateful when her brother swept her out of the circle and into his arms for a lively two-step.

She grinned at him. “Thanks for getting me out of that, little brother. Another moment, and those men might have started a riot over who got to dance with me first.”

“I'm your brother.” Luke chuckled. “That privilege goes to me first. And by the way, I am older than you.”

“Only by a minute!” She smiled at him as they spun around the room. “You look very handsome yourself tonight.” Luke's hair had been brushed until it shown like spun gold. His white uniform, with its red sash and gold trim, was perfectly tailored to his slender frame. The light from the newly-dusted chandelier overhead gave him a glowing halo effect that made him look like the angel her father always insisted her mother was. 

“Thank you, sis!” His eyes were scanning the crowd. “Unlike you, there's someone I really want to impress tonight.” His blue eyes lit up when they fell on the man he was looking for. He waved enthusiastically to Duke Wedge Antilles as they passed. Leia noticed the Duke himself wave back, his grin equal to her brother's.

He bowed before her as the song ended. “You dance wonderfully, sister dear,” he said, trying to imitate their couriers. “But duty calls. I simply must speak to my fiancee, before some other man tries to spirit him away.”

“Heaven forbid.” She tapped him on the shoulder. “Don't forget, you owe me a second dance later.”

“I won't forget!” He nearly bounced over to his beloved Duke. Wedge put his orange-clad arm protectively around the somewhat-younger man. 

Leia sighed. When would she find someone who loved her unconditionally like that? Someone who challenged her, who considered her his equal, not a prize? Her brother didn't know how lucky he was. 

“Penny for your thoughts, daughter?” King Anakin, himself dressed in fine dark purple satin and brocade, put an arm around her shoulder. “You don't look like you're having a good time.”

“I'm not.” She swept an arm around the room. “Father, none of these men want me. They want the kingdom, the land and dowry they'll receive when they marry me.”

“Leia, I told you.” Anakin lead her back towards the staircase. “Just give these men a chance. Some of them are even quite handsome.”

“And boring and conceited, I imagine.” They arrived just as Jabba and his boys strode into the ballroom like they owned the place. Leia glared at her father. “And I suppose that,” she pointed at Jabba, “is your idea of a handsome prince?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “All right, so trolls are not my first choice. Let's see what this is all about. You really can't trust a troll.”

The troll waddled before her, bowing as best he could. She didn't like the gleam in his yellow piggy eyes. The one in the shining green armor translated for his father. “Greetings, Your Majesties. My adopted father, Jabba the Hutt, has arrived, with his family and entourage. He regrets that Her Highness, the Princess Leia, is not a troll...but he does want you to look over his sons and consider one as your groom.”

Anakin bowed and spoke before his daughter could. “Some of your...gentlemen...are quite suitable. My dear Leia wouldn't mind dancing with one or two.” He leaned over and whispered into her ear before she could lose her temper. “Dance with them and we can get them out of here. I don't want any of them starting trouble.”

The one in green armor took her roughly in his arms. “This is a great honor, Your Highness,” he said in a hissing monotone. 

“Thank you.” The armor-clad man felt like a wind-up toy soldier to Leia. He danced well, but with no spirit. “So, what's your name? What do you do?”

“My name, milady, is Boba Fett.” There was a smirk in his voice. “You might say I collect things from people who owe my father money. They don't pay, I...deal with them.”

“I see.” Leia didn't like the sound of this. “How do you deal with them when they don't pay?”

“My arrows do the speaking for me, milady.” He squeezed her hand so hard, she felt it go numb. “After my arrows speak, they pay...or lose their lives.” He laughed at her wide eyes. “It's a cruel profession, Your Highness, but you did ask about my work.” 

“So I did.” Leia was now certain she didn't want to dance with this man. She curtsied. “It was really...interesting...talking to you, but I must attend to my other guests...”

“What's your rush?” Fett pulled her to her feet and into his arms. He ran a gloved finger under her cheek. “Why don't you show me some of that famous spirit?”

She gave him a shove. “I'll show you spirit! You'll be picking your teeth out of the nine corners of hell when I get through with you!”

“Ahh, I do enjoy feisty women.” Fett held her even closer. “Kiss me, my spirited little chit!”

“Forget it!” Leia stomped on his foot as hard as she could. He'd just let her go as the horns sounded, announcing the next arrival.

Cecil, the tall butler in the golden livery, announced the newcomer...but he sounded rather flustered. “Introducing his highness Prince...” He turned to the man in the beautiful navy suit. “I say, good prince, what's your name?”

“My name?” He gave him a familiar, rather lazy grin. “My name is...is Harron of Corellia.”

“Very well. His Highness, Harron of Corellia.” Cecil sniffed. “But I must say, you don't look like any prince I've ever seen.” 

He patted the butler on the shoulder. “Let's just say I'm the new model, Goldenrod.” 

“Han!” Leia rushed over to him. She knew him. “You came!”

“Your Worship.” He bowed before her, just like he'd imagined himself doing. “That dress looks...it looks really good on you.” He took her hand and placed a tiny kiss on the satin-covered fingers. 

Leia curtsied. “Thank you, my dear man.” She raised an eyebrow. “You didn't tell me you were a prince.”

“I didn't say that. Goldenrod back there did.” He took her hand in his. “Let's dance.”

Han was not a dancer. He was pretty sure he stepped on her feet three times and stumbled twice as they swirled around the dance floor. He didn't care. Leia didn't, either. “Until you came,” Leia admitted, “I wished we hadn't had this silly ball. I think the money could be put to better use than wasting it on excess. I've said to Father we should use it to help the poor, or fight the corruption taking over much of the southern borders of our kingdom. So much crime there! It's begun to run rampant. I think Father should increase the security guards and create more legitimate jobs.”

“It's not always that easy, Your Worship.” Han dipped her, nearly dropping her as he did. “Some of those criminals have legitimate businesses. They supply real jobs, even if they're not the best jobs. For some folks, they're the only jobs they're likely to get.”

She gazed at him through veiled lashes. “How do you know all this?”

“Let's just say my job isn't what you'd call the most legitimate, either.” He sighed. “Look, can we talk about something else?” He nodded at the refreshment table. “I could use some grub...er, food. How about you?”

Leia fanned herself. “I'm not really hungry, but a drink might be nice.”

Han and Leia were together the entire night. Neither would leave the other's side for a minute. Leia introduced Han to everyone there. They ate together. Leia got her fruit punch. Han ate an orange and pocketed three more out of pure habit. 

She introduced him to her mother and father, and her Aunt Ahsoka. “Your Majesty.” Han bowed low before him. He grinned at the duo. “Well, I can see where the prince and princess get their good looks.” He kissed Padme's hand. “You're too gorgeous to have twenty-year-old children.”

Padme blushed, but she turned her own grin on her daughter. “Oh, I like this one. He reminds me of your father in his younger years, when he used to ride with the Jedi Knight Corps before they were disbanded.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I was never that cheeky.”

“Yes, you were, Skyguy.” Ahsoka chuckled. “You were much worse!”

“I only want to know what your intentions are towards my daughter.” Anakin crossed his arms and tried to look stern. 

“Right now, I'm just getting to know her.” Han winked. “We'll figure out the rest later.”

Padme frowned. “Cecil announced you as a prince. You look nothing like the Prince of Corellia. He's a very old man, in his 90's.”

“Oh, that.” Han gave them his best grin. “I'm a...relative. A very, very distant relative.” His eyes moved to the yellow stripes on his trousers. “I was in the Corellian Army. They just discharged me not long ago. Small dispute with my general.” 

Ahsoka kept staring at him. “You know, there's something about you that's very familiar. Did you ever have any relatives in the Naboo Court?”

“No!” Han said, too quickly. “Uh, not that I know of, Your Grace.” He bowed as the music started again. “It was a honor to meet all of you, but they're playing my favorite song.” He grinned at Leia. “Want to dance? I do better with the fast numbers than I do with the slow ones.”

“Why not?” Leia grinned back at him. “I prefer faster numbers myself.”

Anakin frowned at Ahsoka's expression. “Snips, what is it?”

“I'm getting something very strange off that young man.” She watched as Han and Leia joined the dancers two-stepping across the ballroom. “Not dangerous. I think he'd defend Leia with his life. But he's not telling the whole truth about himself and where he's from.”

“Do you think we ought to keep an eye on them?” The king sighed. “I did get some very strange vibes from that man myself.”

“I'll see if I can find Obi-Wan. He's probably moping around here somewhere. You know how he hates these big parties.” She patted his hand. “Don't worry, Skyguy. I won't let anything happen to my goddaughter.”

“You won't.” He nodded at the man swirling around the room with the princess. “But will he?”

Han enjoyed almost every bit of the night. Lando managed to extract himself from six lovely ladies and gentlemen of the court to kiss Leia's hand. “Hello, what have we here? My name is Lando Calarissian, the owner of the Cloud City Mining Guild.” He looked at Han. The taller man hoped the look in his hazel eyes and the worried twitch to his mouth would be enough to keep his friend from spilling the beans. “My friend here doesn't usually have such exquisite taste in women. I've always said you were the fairest jewel in our fine kingdom.”

Han chuckled. “Ok, ok, you old smoothie. She's taken.”

Luke greeted him with an bear-sized hug. “Han, it's you!” He grinned. “I knew you'd come. I just knew it!”

“Well, I couldn't let you have your sister all to yourself.” He shook Wedge's hand. “Besides, I heard you already have a good man.”

“Thank you. Yes, he does.” Wedge squinted a bit. “Maybe it's me, but I've been in the Corellian Army for several years, and I don't think I've ever seen you around.”

“We were probably in different units.” Han shrugged. “Corellia's a big country.”

“True.” Wedge patted his shoulder. “Perhaps later, we can discuss the battles we've seen and the horses we've ridden. There's nothing a good Corellian loves more than his horse.”

“Isn't that the truth? Maybe we will talk horses a little later.” Han nodded at Luke. “I approve of this guy, Your Highness. He's a keeper.”

Luke's arm snaked around Wedge's waist. “I've known that since I met him when I was training with the Naboo Guards and met him while on a campaign against the Mandolorians.”

Han smirked as Jabba went by him. “You know,” Jabba grumbled, “there's something about you that's very familiar, Your Highness.”

“Maybe you need to have your eyes examined.” He handed Boba and Bossk oranges. “Consolation prizes. I've got everything I need.”

Boba nearly threw the orange at his back as he and the princess strolled off to the balcony. “Father, he's hogged the princess all night. She hasn't left his side once. Want me to slit his throat?”

“Around all of these people?” Jabba waved his hand. “Leave this to me. I want to get a better look at him.”

Jabba had no sooner started towards the balcony than two arms nearly knocked him back. “Your...er...Flabbiness, sir!” Lady Ahsoka shook his hand. “I haven't seen you in years! Not since the last time Skyguy...er, King Anakin had dealings with your relatives in the kingdom of Tatoonie.”

Obi-Wan appeared on Jabba's other side. “You know, there's someone at this ball I'd love for you to meet. He's right over here. His name is Mace Windu, our Chief of Security. I heard he can be quite lethal with a crystal blade. You should see it. It's a very unique shade of purple that only he wields.”

“Um...that would be wonderful, but I hear my sons calling me.” He quickly slobbered on Ahsoka's hand. “Very sorry, Lady Tano, Sir Kenobi. I must run. Or waddle, as my case may be.”

Ahsoka wiped her hands off on the nearest available tapestry. “Yuck! That guy is almost three-fourths slime! I probably have Hutt germs now!”

“It was worth it.” Obi-Wan watched the pair of lovers chatting on the balcony. “I think this is going to work out nicely.”

“Who is he, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka brushed the slime from her fingertips on the sash of her brocade wrap dress. “He's not a member of the Corellian Army, and he's not a prince, that much I'm sure of.”

“No, he's not. He's an ordinary servant from the borders of Corellia and Naboo.” He sighed. “He's a good man, more than he wishes to believe. He rescued the twins and me from bandits, then took no credit. He did say he wanted money later, but I offered him something better.” The older man shook his head at the pair chatting on the balcony. “I gave him a chance. He and Leia showed some sparks when they were together a few days ago. I think they're perfect for each other.”

“I hope you're right, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka took his arm. “Hey, want to dance with an old friend?”

Obi-Wan smiled at her. “I'd love to, Lady Tano.”

Han and Leia sat on a concrete bench by the balcony. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and round, like a glowing gemstone. The white roses in the garden twined around the castle walls, giving them the ethereal look of a fairy tale.

Leia shivered as an errant breeze blew across the indigo skies. Han smiled teasingly at her. “Cold, Your Worshipfulness?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Would you please stop calling me that?”

“Sure, Leia.” He draped his jacket over her shoulders. “Here. I'm pretty much immune to the cold by now. You'd have to be in the Kingdom of Hoth to make me cold.”

The heavy dark satin coat was so broad in the shoulders, it nearly covered the entire upper half of her body. “Thank you.” Her dark eyes moved to the sky. “The moon's beautiful tonight,” she said with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Han replied without thinking. “But it ain't as pretty as you.”

Leia blushed. “Thank you. You know, you're very sweet, when you're not acting like a scoundrel.”

“Scoundrel? Scoundrel?” He rubbed her hands. “I like the sound of that.”

Leia's eyes flitted downwards to his fingers. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop that.” Leia tried to pull her hands away. “Those are my good gloves.”

“What's wrong?” He gave her the lazy smirk. “Afraid I might dirty them?”

“Afraid?” Leia's eyes locked with his. “I'm never afraid. I...”

“You're trembling.” Han gently pulled her nearer. “Even with the jacket on. Just like in the marketplace.”

She moved in closer. “Ok, hotshot, I...”

They were kissing before she could finish. Han had never kissed a girl like this before. He felt like he was melting, right down to his toes. His mouth tingled, and his belly flamed. He pulled her even more into it...just as he heard chimes off in the distance.

“Your Majesty.” Cecil came in, a tray of drinks on his arm. “Your parents wished for me to inform you that it's a few seconds until midnight. We're going to be having the next dance in a few minutes, if you and His Highness are so inclined to join the others.”

“Midnight?” Han jumped up so quickly, he nearly knocked Cecil over. “Goldenrod, where's the nearest exit?”

Leia frowned. “Exit? Why? You've only been here a few hours.”

“Your Worship...” Han grabbed her and kissed her again before leaping over the balcony towards the exit.

“Han!” Leia looked at her shoulders, clad in too-big navy satin. “Wait! Your jacket!” She turned to the wide-eyed Cecil. “Tell all the guards to be on alert. I must find Master Han...Harron, before he leaves!”

Han was already half-way down the steps, even as the clock continued its relentless chimes. He was seriously regretting having given Leia his coat. The night had turned breezy, and his arms were cold in the thin silk blouse. 

“Move it, Falcon!” He almost literally shoved the horse driver aside. “I'm takin' this one!” 

Leia rushed down the main staircase into the palace just in time to see an elaborate carriage covered in gold leaf streak away. “You!” She grabbed the arm of the nearest guard. “Get the royal horse brigade! I want you to go after that carriage!”

“Leia!” Luke ran after her. “What's going on? Mother and Father thought you and Han would be leading the next dance. Instead, we saw Han streaking around outside like he was being chased by an entire legion of dark demons!”

Leia turned to him, the satin jacket swirling around her in the moonlight. “That idiot ran off! The moment it became midnight, he just...left!”

“That might be my fault.” Obi-Wan joined them. “I helped him get to the ball. You know my magic only lasts until midnight. His employer wasn't going to let him attend.”

“Obi-Wan, please,” Leia insisted, “tell me where he lives!” She tugged at the coat on her shoulders. “I need to return this to him.” A smile played at the corner of her lips. “For one thing, it's way too big for me. I feel like I'm swimming in fabric.”

“He's a servant to Jabba the Hutt and his sons, at their home on the border of Corellia and Naboo.” He frowned. “I don't like Jabba's intentions. He was here for a reason tonight, and not just to dance at the ball. Trolls are hardly dancers.”

“I wondered about that myself.” The princess made a face. “His son did everything but jump into my lap...and if I hadn't stepped on him and Han hadn't shown up when he did, it might have gotten a lot worse.”

The guards Leia had sent after Han galloped back over to her. “We're sorry, Your Highness,” a small, dark-haired man said breathlessly, “but the carriage seems to have vanished without a trace. All we saw on the road was a servant with a broken-down hay cart, pulled by an old horse.”

Leia frowned. “Did you even think to question him, Commander Dameron?”

“Yes.” The commander tugged at his tie. “We tried, Your Highness, but he bolted for the woods when we came near him. He may have thought we were going to arrest him.”

“Tomorrow, Commander, I want you and these men to accompany me, my brother, and my uncle to the home of Jabba the Hutt, on the edge of Naboo and Corellia. My uncle knows the way.”

Commander Dameron's mouth dropped open. “But my lady, Jabba is one of the most notorious criminals in all the kingdoms! His home is said to be a den of filth and decay. It's no place for you, your brother, or Sir Kenobi.”

“I'll decide that, Commander.” Leia nodded. “We'll want to see you at first light tomorrow.” She sighed. “And please don't tell our parents about this. They'll both either have a fit or want to come along.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Commander Kes Dameron finally rode off, a small smile playing on his lips. Every guard in the castle figured it was about time that the princess settled down. He truly hoped she found the strange prince who seemed to have captured her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han's in a lot of trouble when he tries to warn Leia and her family about Jabba's plans...only to get caught. But it's Chewie and Falcon to the rescue!

Han barely made it half-way to Corellia before he felt it happening. First, he noticed his shirt unravel, the buttons popping off. The carriage itself began to shake as a brilliant blue glow surrounded it. The horses stopped neighing and started squeaking. His hair flopped in his eyes again, released from whatever substance had been holding it to his head. 

With a final burst of blue light, the carriage rolled to a stop. Han now sat in hay, Chewbacca by his side and Falcon behind him. The mice and lizards scurried off into the woods. “That old man wasn't kidding. I guess I should have been more careful, but...” He scratched his head. “Leia was worth it. She's so...so...amazing. I've never met a girl like her.”

He lead Falcon out of the cart and hitched him to the front. “If I don't bring all of this home, Jabba will have my head.” Han stroked the skinny old horse's nose. “Come on, boy. You can outrun Jabba. He's probably still at the ball. We'll be back in the stables pilling hay long before Jabba gets anywhere near the manor house.”

Most people wouldn't believe it by looking at him, but Falcon was the fastest horse in all of Corellia. He may have been old and thin, but he could run like a champion athlete. They were soon far from the Naboo palace, rushing by even a group of royal guards on horseback. 

It was very early in the morning when Han pulled into the stable. He couldn't believe the two piles of hay sitting side-by-side in the center of the building, separated perfectly into good and spoiled pieces. The horses were already sleeping in their stables, their doors now shut again. Han decided he didn't want to know how they opened in the first place. He put Falcon back in his stable and fed him and Chewie, the staggered up to his loft. He barely made it into bed before falling asleep, worn out from the day's events.

He awoke to bellowing. “Solo!” Han scrambled down the ladder to his loft. Jabba and three of his boys stood underneath, all looking a little worse for the wear. Well, except Boba Fett. It was hard to tell what he looked like under that armor. “You lazy piece of horse fodder! Why haven't you loaded the good hay into the hay cart?”

“It took me long enough to get it all separated last night, Jabba.” Han shrugged. “I must have fallen asleep.”

Jabba nodded. Boba smacked him on the back of his head. “Well then, you won't mind if you load this hay before you have breakfast. Then, you'll serve my sons and me before you leave on your next courier job.” Jabba winced. “Including the hangover remedy. My sons and I made a little too merry at the ball last night.”

“Gee, that's too bad, Jabba,” Han said without a hint of sympathy. “Did you get to see the Princess?”

“Why, yes, we did. She was rather pretty, for a human.” The slovenly troll shook his head. “Terrible taste in mates, though. Boba was just getting to know her when some prince from a foreign country arrived. She spent the entire rest of the night with him.”

“I'd like to put an arrow in that so-called prince's throat,” Boba growled. “Every time I tried to dance with her, he'd just pull her away.” Boba jabbed his crossbow at Han. “You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, brother?”

“Me?” Han gave him his best innocent smile. “You know I didn't go to the ball last night. You made sure of that.” He grabbed a rake. “Which reminds me, I have to get this loaded. The horses can't eat it on the floor.”

“Father,” Boba whispered to the troll as they made their way back to the house, “there's something strange about Solo. I think he was the 'foreign prince.' No crown or fancy suit could hide that smirk or that swagger.”

“I think you're right.” Jabba nodded. “Keep an eye on him today while he does his chores. He may be planning on returning to the princess. I want to know where he got the suit and crown and fancy carriage, too. He couldn't have stolen them. There's no one that rich around for miles.” 

Han didn't hear Jabba and Boba's plotting...and even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. His mind was filled with Princess Leia and the ball. He danced with Chewie and with the rake. He danced while making his brothers' eggs, bacon, and toast, even after he accidentally dropped bacon on Boba's lap and was banished to the stable to do repairs on Jabba's carriage. He danced, and he hummed, his hazel eyes sparkling with the memory of the night.

He was shoveling ashes from the fireplace into a metal pail to be dumped outside when he heard two voices just beyond the door to the kitchen. “The princess?” The first was certainly Bossk's raspy hiss. “She's coming here?”

“With her brother and uncle.” IG-88's mechanical clockwork voice sounded more like a jumpy tick-tock. “The courier just left. Apparently, this is the home of the man who called himself Prince Harron.” 

Jabba's laughter boomed across the grounds as he waddled into their group. “Perfect. She's playing right into our hands. We'll lock up her beloved brother and that ancient knight who keeps an eye on them until she agrees to marry one of you. She'll forget all about that silly prince when the lives of her family are at stake.”

Han's eyes widened. He had to warn Leia! She couldn't come here. He snatched the pail of ashes and rushed out the door, as fast as his long legs could carry him, dropping the bucket by the door in his haste.

“Falcon! Chewie!” He flung open the door to his beloved horse's stall, Chewie padding behind. “Come on, boys. We have to get out of here. Leia's in trouble.” He climbed on bareback, ignoring Falcon's whinnied protests. “I know, I know, but there's no time for saddling. They could be here any minute. I have to get them to turn around.” Chewbacca barked, trotting after them.

Han had gotten maybe a league or two down the road when he heard horses. “Damn it!” A glance over his shoulder revealed Boba Fett's armored carriage, the Slave I. Two huge chestnut horses thundered down the road. Boba flicked the reins, driving them on. Three more men leaped out in front of Falcon...the very bandits Han had rescued the royal twins and old Obi-Wan from the other day.

The aged equine let out a surprised whinny as a bulky man in heavy tunics, his face swathed in bandages, dropped onto his back. “Miss me, boy?” He flung his arms around Han's torso. “You're not so smart now, are you?”

“You'd be surprised...” Han started, breathless. The bandit clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him off Falcon before he could finish. Falcon streaked off into the distance, leaving nothing but dust in his wake, Chewbacca hurrying after.

Boba climbed off. “Forget the animals. My brother is the important thing.” He opened his visor, giving Han a hard look. “What did you hear?”

“Everything.” Han glared right back. “I know what you're going to do to Leia. She's a lot tougher than you think. She'll fight her way out before she marries any of you, and rescue her brother and uncle, too.”

Fett gave him a nasty smirk. “Perhaps.” He grabbed Han by the collar of his shirt. “But who's going to rescue you?” He nodded at the men behind him, all of whom held strong rope. “Tie him up and gag him. Don't let him out of your sight.”

They fell on Han before he had much of a chance to fight. He kicked out as they threw rope around his arms and torso, but Bossk easily lifted his legs and bound them. Boba wound rope so tightly around his wrists and ankles, they quickly became numb. Another man forced a handkerchief into his mouth, cutting off his angry curses. He was hauled into the back of the Slave 1 and dropped on the floor like a sack of grain. Bossk tied him to a crate, in such an awkward position he could barely move.

Boba pulled the Slave 1 around the back of the house. To Han's horror, they carried him through the storm door and into the basement. He knew this was where Jabba and his boys questioned, and sometimes even tortured, anyone who opposed them. (And even some who didn't.) Few who emerged from the basement came out alive...or if alive, in their right mind.

Han was dropped onto a heavy wooden chair in the center of the dim, dusty room. He didn't like the look of the shelves filled with razor-sharp and forbidding equipment. A door on the other side showed Jabba's wine cellar, with rows and rows of bottles and barrels in neat racks. Jabba was already there, searching through a drawer in a splintered desk. He looked up briefly as the men untied Han, then lashed him to the chair. They left him gagged, his screams coming out a soft, muffled mumble.

“Han, my boy, you disappoint me. Running off like you did! After all I've done for you.” He lifted the auburn-haired man's square jaw. “You went to the ball last night. That was you, dancing with Princess Leia.”

Han nodded, but his voice was a growl under the gag, and his hazel eyes glinted with steely hatred. “So what?” could barely be discerned under the folds of cotton cloth. 

“How did you get those clothes? That carriage? We have nothing like them here, and there's no way you could have stolen it so fast.” Han nodded at the word 'stolen.' Jabba snorted. “I don't believe you. Even you're not that clever.” The fat troll wagged a finger in his face. “You deserve some form of punishment for trying to give away the game to Her Highness before it's even begun. I think we should kill you. You're no longer an asset to this company. Tie a rock to his ankles and drop him in the river. The currents will make swift work of him.” 

The door to the basement flung open. “Jabba, the Royal carriage approaches.”

“Very good.” He drew his fingers down Han's cheek, leaving a trail of slime. “We don't have time to get him to the river now. Load him into one of the empty wine caskets. We'll take care of him later.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Royal Carriage nearly ran right into the spooked horse. “Stop!” Leia jumped out of the carriage, Luke following closely behind. “Luke, doesn't this horse look familiar?”

Ahsoka poked her head out. “Um...it looks like a glue factory reject.”

“Yes!” Luke stroked the trembling creature's nose. “It's Han's horse, Falcon.” Chewbacca jumped on the prince's leg. “And Chewie. What's wrong, boy?”

“He's scared to death, and the dog is angry and upset.” Obi-Wan followed them. He frowned as he rubbed the frightened animal between the ears. “Han was captured. He wanted to warn us about...something...what is it, boy?” The horse whinnied and nodded behind him. “He wants us to come with him. He thinks the men who captured Han may try to hurt him.”

“Probably Jabba's boys.” Ahsoka's azure eyes moved towards the road. “I have a bad feeling about this. I think we're walking into a trap.”

“So do I.” Leia leaned over Chewbacca. “You're a dog. Do you think you could lead us to Han?”

Obi-Wan tapped his head. “With the help of a few Jedi powers.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jabba met the Prince and Sir Kenobi at the door. “Hello, Your Majesty! And one of the King's dearest friends! You honor my humble lodgings.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan's keen blue eyes took in the peeling paint, smoke-stained walls, worn furniture, and soot-covered hearth. “Very humble.”

Luke held out the navy jacket. “We followed the man who left this behind at the ball last night to this address. Does it belong to one of you? The man whom it belongs to will marry my sister.”

“How wonderful!” Jabba slowly moved aside. “I'm afraid I haven't fit in something that small in a...month or so. However. I'm sure one of my sons or my fine men here will fit it. We were all at the palace last night. We even had that lovely chat with you. Perhaps,” he gave Obi-Wan an oily smile, “after one of my sons weds the Princess, we can talk business arrangements? I have many ideas to expand both my holdings and that of the kingdom that I'm sure His Majesty will be dying to here.”

Obi-Wan gave Jabba a small smirk. “I'm sure.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Even as the other men attempted to fit into the jacket, two figures, a horse, and a dog were creeping around the back yard. Both figures were small and lithe, but one wore brown robes and had a blue and white headdress, while the other sported a simple tan and blue riding outfit. Chewbacca put his nose to the ground, sniffing for his missing master. Ashoka sent Falcon to the stables. “We'll send someone for you if we need back-up,” she told the worried equine.

“I just hope this walking carpet knows what he's doing.” Leia followed Chewbacca as he chased a squirrel, relieved himself against a tree, and dug up two bones. “Look, I'm glad you found lunch, but we're in a bit of a hurry here. We need to find Han, before that piece of slime and his sons do something to my future husband, my brother, and my father's head adviser.”

Ashoka rubbed the dog between his ears, pulling him back towards the house. “Come on, boy, focus. Where is your master?”

“I wish we had the jacket.” Leia stumbled over a bucket that had been dropped by the door, spilling ashes everywhere. “We could have him sniff it and pick up his master's scent.”

Chewbacca apparently had the same idea. He sniffed noisily at the bucket, taking a lick at the handle. He then nudged Leia, tugging at her trousers. “The bucket?” Chewbacca let out a happy bark, nudging her forward. “The bucket belongs to Han?”

“He must have used it sometime earlier. Probably had to clear out the fireplace.” Ashoka dodged a rake, making for a storm door. The dog whined, nudging the door with his nose. “Is that it, boy?” He nodded, his head of fur shaking like a storm. “Stand back, Leia.” Ashoka pulled out her two blue crystal swords. She used one to hack open the lock on the door, then reduce the door itself to splinters.

“Great.” Leia rolled her eyes. “We're going to have to hurry. If Jabba and his boys didn't hear that, they're all deaf.”

“Do you have any better ideas?” Ashoka swung opened the remains of the door. “We don't have the time for mind tricks.”

The basement was dark and musty. Ashoka waved her hand over her swords, which instantly cast an eerie blue glow over the whitewashed walls. She handed one sword to Leia and kept the other. “All right, boy.” She put the bucket handle under his nose. “Take a good whiff of this again.”

Chewie did, then let out a howl and dashed further into the basement. “Well, this looks like a fun place.” Leia held out a whip and a spike-covered ball. “I don't want to know what this is used for. This troll seriously needs a new hobby.”

That was when Leia heard the banging. Chewbacca barked at one of the wine caskets. Something was smashing against it, just enough to be heard. She put her ear to the back of the huge wooden barrel. “Han! Han, are you in there?” The garbled “Yeah, princess,” was enough to convince her. “Chewie, stand back. Han, if you can, pull your legs in. I'm going to cut this open.”

She stabbed the blue crystal blade into the wood. The Jedi light magic inside glowed, allowing it to slice through the wood like butter. The wood dropped off, revealing a pair of large feet clad in cracked, worn black boots. The legs thumped, accompanied by a series of mumbled grumbling.

“Han!” She and Ahsoka gently helped him out, untying his legs and arms. Chewie helped too, tugging the gag off. “What happened? We found the animals on the road. They were pretty spooked. Chewie was the one who lead us here.”

Han was a little unsteady on his feet. “Your Worship, Jabba's after the kingdom. He's going to use your brother and Obi-Wan as bait to force you into a wedding.”

Ahsoka and Leia only exchanged smirks. “He really thought we'd be crazy enough to come alone to a troll's house?” Ahsoka laughed. “Trolls never were the smartest monsters around.”

“Han,” Leia explained, “we have back-up coming, Duke Wedge and my father's guards. We just need to know how to keep them detained until they arrive.”

Han's lips quirked into his famous half-smirk. “Yeah, Your Worship, and I know how.” He turned to Ahsoka. “I know where Jabba keeps the cloaks and and skirts for the women servants. You'll need to pass yourself off as one.” He turned to Leia. “You and I will take care of my brothers.”

Ahsoka dressed in an old cloak that covered her scarf and a dirty maid's apron. She made her way to the kitchen. Han, Chewie, and Leia went in the opposite direction, Han stopping to grab a crossbow from Jabba's stash in the cellar.

They snuck up the stairs and through the shabby hallway, down to the main parlor. Han and Leia stuck their heads in, just in time to see Ahsoka come in, bringing food. Luke had just tried the jacket on Bossk, who could barely get a beefy arm in. 

“Are there any other men in the household?” Obi-Wan sat back in his chair. “I seemed to remember hearing from a friend of mine that you have a certain courier who resides in your stables.”

“Him?” Jabba's booming laugh rattled the windows. “Oh, you wouldn't be interested in him. He's just household help.” He nodded. Bossk slammed the door shut, locking it. “Perhaps you would be interested in telling us where your sister is?”

“Leia will be along shortly.” Luke stepped back, his hand going to his hilt, as the men surrounded him. One grabbed his sword; another took Obi-Wan's. “What's this all about?”

Jabba nodded. One of the men trained a gun on Obi-Wan. Another yanked Luke's arms behind his back, forcing him to the floor. “I'm only going to ask this once,” Boba Fett hissed. “Where is Princess Leia?” The man jabbed his arrow just under Luke's right cheek. “Talk, boy, or your mentor will be getting an arrow in the gut.”

“I don't know where she is!” Luke was just wishing Wedge and his sister would hurry. “She said she was right behind us!”

“Han!” Leia hissed, turning to the man behind her, “we have to do something! I won't let them skewer my brother!”

“They won't.” Han smirked, grabbing the ends of a carpet behind Boba and Bossk. “Ok, Your Worship. On my count. One...two...”

They tugged at the carpet as hard as they could. Chewie grabbed it by his teeth and helped. The two bounty hunters went smashing to the floor. Han was on Fett and Chewie was on Bossk before they had the time to move. Ahsoka returned Obi-Wan's sword to him and attacked two more men with hers. Luke delivered a swift kick in the rear to the man holding him. He went crashing into two more men and several chairs.

Leia held her own bow and arrow to Jabba's throat. “You will do no such thing. Jabba, you are under arrest.”

Jabba only hooted in her face as three more men surrounded them. Boba Fett, having gotten to his feet, aimed an arrow at her. “That's what you think, my dear. I believe you'll be a fine prize to hold for ransom, at least until your parents decide to turn over your dowry to my coffers.” 

“Oh no, you don't.” Han was a blur as he grabbed a bow and arrow from one of the men. The arrow whizzed into Boba Fett's hand before he even had the time to load his crossbow. Chewbacca bit Bossk's hand. Leia shot an arrow directly into Jabba's heart before he tried to reach for her again.

The grotesque troll let out a hideous gasp as Duke Wedge, Commander Kes Dameron, and every king's guard in the entire kingdom smashed the door down and filed in. “Commander,” Leia wrinkled her nose, moving away from the gasping Jabba, “this...gangster...is under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder.”

“Add larceny, resisting arrest, smuggling, counterfeiting, and illegal gambling to that list, too.” Han shoved Fett at Commander Dameron. “He'll be able to tell you more about it. He's Jabba's adopted son.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kes squinted at him. “I'm normally good with faces, but you...” His eyes widened. “Prince Harron, the princess' suitor from the ball!”

“Harron, yes.” Han frowned, turning to Leia. “My real name is Harron Solo. I'm not a prince. I'm an indentured servant to Jabba and his family. My father Josiah Solo sold my mother and me into slavery to pay off his debts.”

“You!” Ahsoka's eyes widened. “You're Lord Josiah's son! I wondered what happened to him.”

Han nodded. “He died when I was two. Left Mother and me so deep in debt, she passed on before she could pay it off. I was hoping to make enough myself to get far away from here.” He put a hand on a slightly dented chair. “This house belonged to my mother's family for years. It was among the things sold to pay off Father's debts.” Leia handed him the jacket. “Talk to Maz Kantana in Coruscant, at Maz's Tavern. She knew my parents for years. Father sold his clothes to her, including this suit.”

Leia helped him into the jacket. It fit perfectly, like it was made for him. “There.” She took his hand. “I don't care about that now. What matters is, you saved my life...and you helped me rescue my brother and our uncle twice. You're the only man for me.”

“Yeah, Your Worship.” Han gave her the smirk. “I think I have a thing about you, too.”

The moment they kissed, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka lifted their hands. Shimmering blue lights surrounded the pair. When they subsided, Leia and Han wore their outfits from the ball. Commander Kes whistled. Luke and Wedge exchanged grins. Chewbacca let out a delighted howl, pushing himself between the happy couple. 

Jabba, Boba Fett, and the others were arrested for many crimes, among them kidnapping, extortion, and attempted murder. They were all tried and sentenced to life in prison. Jabba died there, never having recovered from the wounds the princess inflicted on him. 

Leia brought Han to the palace to meet her parents, who, with much coaxing from Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the twins, approved the marriage. They were wed a few months after Luke and Wedge. Luke and Wedge continued in the palace, eventually becoming king and regent after King Anakin stepped down. Han and Leia restored the Solo family holdings and lands, including the manor house. They used it as a summer home, racing Falcon and Swift Wing, fishing in the river, playing with Chewbacca, and raising their little son Prince Benjamin. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka remained their trusted advisers. Han also made Lando an adviser, the head of the treasury. He offered a position to Maz, but she said she was happier running her tavern.

Every year on the prince and princess' birthdays, Han and Leia held a special ball in honor of the anniversary of how they met. They always reserved a special dance just for them, never forgetting how it felt to be of one mind, and one heart.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I've had a lot going on, including a sudden rent increase and other financial difficulties, plus I did those two stories after Carrie Fisher's death. I'm hoping I'm back on track now. I have a lot planned, including at least three more fairy tales, this time set in the sequel universe, "The Resistance Kids Go Camping," and an Original Trilogy-based, novel-length 30's adventure tale.


End file.
